Focus On Love
by lois-singer
Summary: This is a super short clip. Just a conversation about love between two co-workers, full of hidden meanings and loaded words. past Tiva implied and just a dash of angst. Please R&R :


**_Hello! I would like to say first off, thank you for deciding to read this! I would also like to say that I do know it is short, it was something I had taking up space in my notebook so I thought I would go ahead and put it on here. I would like to let you know that I am not the best writer, and this is my first NCIS fic so be kind! I think thats all, O pleasr enjoy and don't forget to review! thanks :)_**

**_p.s.- I do not own these characters.. But I can dream can't I?_**

* * *

><p>Tony listened to Ziva laugh for the eighth time since she'd come in that morning. She'd been on her cell phone for the past twenty mins, and smiling the whole time. Tony loved to see her smile, even if it wasn't him that had caused it. He looked at her from across their desks. She was leaning back in her chair, twirling her currently straight hair in her fingers. His mind took him to a time when it was his hands in her hair. His chest felt suddenly heavy and uncomfortable, so he shook the memmory away.<p>

"Hey Chuckels," he hissed, "wanna keep it down? Some of us are actually trying to focus," he said in his trademark sarcasticly superior way. Ziva gave him a doubtful look. "Yes Ray, well Tony is getting jelous, so I should let you go," she said squinting her eyes as she teased him. Ziva loved teasing Tony, she learned something new about him every time she got him to show a reaction of some kind. After all their time together you'd think she'd learned everything by now, and if it had been anyone else she would have. But not Tony, he was like a neverending puzzle that was as interesting as it was frusterating and confusing. That's why she always askes him his opinion on things.

Tony glared at her, "I'm not jelous, just slightly annoyed," he clarified. It was only because he was trying to focus and she kept being distracting. Or, at least, thats what her tried to tell himself. Ziva rolled her eyes and looked away. Tony watched the look in her eyes go from joking and happy to slightly uncomfortabul, then she said, "um.. yeah. You too," in an almost comically awkward voice. She said one final good-bye and hung up her cell phone.

When Tony realized what had been said he was filled with mixed emotions that he didn't want to deal with just then, so as usual he decided to pick and tease Ziva in the hopes that it would distract him from the feelings inside him. After all it was what he was best at.

"Uh-oh," Tony said raising his eyebrows, "A little uncomfortable saying the big L-word, Ziva?" Tony smiled and gave her a fake look of understanding, "I know. Our first mature relationships can be scary sometimes," Ziva have a soft hmm as he logged on to her computer, then she looked up at him with a smug look, "Exactly what do you know about a mature relationship Tony?" she asked digging at his childish nature, which she actually enjoyed most of the time. Tony have a fake laugh, "Nice try Zee-VAH," he said, "You and I both know that I've been in a mature relationship-"

"Oh please Tony, Jeanne hardly counts, you were undercover. She only knew one side of you, and therefore could only love one part of you," Ziva interrupted, shaking her finger at him. Tony gave her a comical hurt expression, then leanfoward over his desk, "Love is love, Ziva, its either there or it isn't. There is no half-way or in between when it comes to love," He said with a half smile. Ziva was surprised by how serrious his voice and gotten. Stunned speechless Ziva could only have a small hmmm.

"Oh, and just so we are clear," he paused, "I never said I was talking about her," He said quietly. Then he sat back in his chair and returned to his game of spider solitare. (Which, of course, calls for massive amounts of attention.)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello again! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes, sometimes I get so wrapped up in the story that I forget to pay attention to what Im actually typing. :) Don't forget to review and thanks again for reading. <em>**


End file.
